


Bittersweet Symphony

by Pandiski93



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult!Yurio, Beethoven!fagOtabek, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandiski93/pseuds/Pandiski93
Summary: E nonostante fosse da quando si erano conosciuti che Yuri lo prendeva in giro perché ascoltava musica da vecchi e fosse una di quelle bestie rare che possedevano ancora un lettore CD nel salotto di casa, Otabek spesso e volentieri prendeva i suoi dischi di Mozart, Čajkovskij e le altre sue divinità ed alzava il volume ignorando le sue proteste. Il più giovane poteva ribellarsi quanto voleva, ma se c’era una cosa che il kazako non avrebbe mai cambiato nel suo stile di vita, neppure per compiacere il suscettibile fidanzato, era proprio la musica classica. E allora, arrendevole come poche volte nella sua vita, Yuri si perdeva a guardarlo mentre in religioso silenzio Otabek ascoltava il pizzicare di un violoncello o l’acuto suono di un ottavino che imitava il cinguettio di un uccello, dimenticandosi di ciò che lo circondava per l’intera durata di una sinfonia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi ricordavo assolutamente quanto fosse difficile scrivere una fiction, non ricordavo che impresa ardua fosse scrivere del p0rn sinceramente, seppure questa sia una breve comparsata giusto per rientrare nel giro. Sì, perché Yuri!!! On Ice è quel fandom magico che fa venire la voglia di rimettersi in gioco, di riprendere ciò che si aveva abbandonato, e per quanto possano esserci dei difetti anche qui, adoro la mia nicchia privilegiata fatta di disagio ed headcanon malsani.  
> Questa oneshot è ambientata tre anni dopo gli eventi della s1, Yuri è maggiorenne, vaccinato e alle prime esperienze. Mi dispiace, ma vivo ancora in un mondo fatato dove i quindicenni sono puri® e stanno lontani dal sesso. Dalla puntata dodici invece mi sono sempre immaginata Otabek come un Beethoven!fag amante della classica e della lirica dopo che ha scelto la nona sinfonia di Beethoven come coreografia per il libero. Mi perdoneranno le amiche colte di russo se ho preferito attenermi alla traslitterazione inglese piuttosto che alla più affidabile russa, ma dopo dodici puntate non ho voluto cambiare (anche se GeorgiJ e ViKtor non me li leverà nessuno).  
> Il titolo della canzone è ripreso dalla canzone dei the Velvet.  
> Fatta questa premessa non mi rimane che augurarvi buona lettura e buon p0rn!  
> {Questa fict partecipa al P0rn fest indetto da Fanfic_Italia su livejournal}

Yuri si morse un labbro quando lo vide accasciato sul divano di pelle nera del suo salotto, con le braccia appoggiate sullo schienale, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione assorta, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, i piedi abbandonati tra la pelliccia di leopardo sintetica del tappeto mentre gli archi di una sconosciuta orchestra si esibivano in un veloce crescendo accompagnato da un acuto ottavino riempiendo con la loro musica l’intero appartamento. E dire che al biondo russo manco gli piaceva la classica. Certo finché si trattava di coreografie era l’ideale, quando la musica di un violino o di un pianoforte si univa armoniosamente al rumore dei pattini che cozzavano violenti sul ghiaccio, e Lilia gliene aveva fatta digerire parecchio negli anni in cui gli aveva fatto da coach. Ma se per lui la musica classica era sempre stata solamente uno strazio da sorbire quando si allenava con la ballerina del Bolshoi, per il kazako era semplicemente l’aria che respirava. E nonostante fosse da quando si erano conosciuti che Yuri lo prendeva in giro perché ascoltava _musica da vecchi_ e fosse una di quelle bestie rare che possedevano ancora un lettore CD nel salotto di casa, Otabek spesso e volentieri prendeva i suoi dischi di Mozart, Čajkovskij e le altre sue divinità ed alzava il volume ignorando le sue proteste. Il più giovane poteva ribellarsi quanto voleva, ma se c’era una cosa che il kazako non avrebbe mai cambiato nel suo stile di vita, neppure per compiacere il suscettibile fidanzato, era proprio la musica classica. E allora, arrendevole come poche volte nella sua vita, Yuri si perdeva a guardarlo mentre in religioso silenzio Otabek ascoltava il pizzicare di un violoncello o l’acuto suono di un ottavino che imitava il cinguettio di un uccello, dimenticandosi di ciò che lo circondava per l’intera durata di una sinfonia. 

A volte però non si limitava semplicemente a guardare e, un po' per dispetto e un po' per bramosia, non riusciva a trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi silenziosamente al compagno e appoggiare le sue labbra contro quelle appena dischiuse di Otabek e a cominciare a baciarlo piano, per tastare il terreno e valutare la sua reazione. Certe volte si scostava infastidito mentre altre, come quella sera, affondava le grandi mani tra i lunghi capelli biondi di Yuri e lo tirava a sé, coinvolgendolo in un appassionato intrecciarsi di lingue e scambi di saliva che quasi sembravano seguire il ritmo dei flauti e degli archi che proveniva dal lettore. Questo perché il russo, furbescamente, aveva col tempo imparato quanto a Otabek facesse impazzire fare sesso mentre ascoltava Beethoven, raggiungendo un vitale compromesso tra la passione del kazako e il proprio costante bisogno di attenzioni. Così mentre _la Pastorale_ di Beethoven riecheggiava per tutto l'appartamento Yuri scivolava felino lungo il corpo del fidanzato, con una luce maliziosa e vittoriosa nel suo sguardo smeraldino, accarezzandogli il petto da sopra la felpa nera che indossava. Le sue mani dalle dita lunghe e sottili scesero a slacciare con impacciata impazienza la sua cintura di pelle e lo sguardo già lucido di Otabek si era finalmente concentrato su di lui -alla faccia del _vecchio sordo_ -.

Al kazako non servivano parole per incentivare l'altro a proseguire a liberare il principio di erezione che già pulsava al di sotto dei suoi pantaloni, dei quali abbassò lentamente la zip stringendola tra i denti. Yuri Plisetski era dotato di una sensualità innata, che non era dovuta solamente al suo aspetto androgino, ma traspariva in ogni suo gesto, nel suo sguardo, e nelle premure con cui si dedicava a dare piacere all'amante. Perché era con Otabek Altin che aveva col tempo scoperto che cosa significasse davvero amare una persona, e non solo dal punto di vista affettivo. Le dita ora tremanti afferrarono delicatamente il membro di Otabek cominciando ad accarezzarlo piano in tutta la sua lunghezza, mentre il suo viso normalmente pallido si tingeva nelle gote di un intenso color ciliegia che contrastava con la sua carnagione; coi polpastrelli ripercorreva lentamente le vene calde che si stavano velocemente riempiendo di sangue e quando il suo compagno divaricò le gambe abbandonandosi ad un pesante sospiro si adagiò tra di esse sul tappeto leopardato e cominciò a stuzzicarne la punta con la lingua già umida di saliva. Era quasi una sfida personale, quella di riuscire a far gemere Otabek, ambiva sentire la sua voce propagarsi per la stanza e sovrastare la musica in versi osceni come un trofeo, ma l'altro era stoico e manteneva tutta a sua compostezza persino quando sentì il calore della bocca del russo cominciare lentamente ad inglobargli il glande tra le sottili labbra. Gli accarezzò dolcemente la nuca mentre cominciava a muoversi, aiutandolo a compiere quel gesto guidandolo verso il suo bacino, perché in fondo, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno a sé stesso, Yuri era ancora inesperto ed impacciato con il sesso e Otabek pazientemente gli insegnava i giusti movimenti e stringeva i denti silenziosamente quando involontariamente lo graffiava con gli appuntiti canini.

«Usa la lingua.» gli suggerì dolcemente e Yuri avrebbe voluto replicare con stizza che non c'era assoluto bisogno di sentirsi dire cosa doveva fare, ma si limitò a lanciargli un occhiata infastidita, come quella di un gatto offeso, mentre cominciava a succhiarglielo con premeditata lentezza, stuzzicandogli la punta con la lingua per poi scendere verso il basso ventre, chiudendo infine gli occhi concentrandosi appieno sul suo servizietto. Otabek abbandonò la testa contro il divano, lasciando andare il capo del compagno che aveva ormai raggiunto il giusto ritmo senza bisogno del suo aiuto. Il sangue che dalla testa pulsava verso il pube, il sudore che imperlava la sua fronte, la musica che ormai appariva lontana nella stanza, quasi inesistente, un flebile ronzio che interrompeva il suono viscido e ben più eccitante della bocca di Yuri che scivolava sulla sua asta.

«Sto... sto per venire.» lo avvisò dopo una manciata di minuti, quando sentì che il suo corpo teso come una corda di violino aveva raggiunto il limite e il suo bacino si stava spingendo verso la bocca del più giovane, ma Yuri continuò il suo lavoretto imperterrito, lasciando che con un basso gemito trattenuto a sento tra i denti Otabek venisse nella sua gola, riempiendola di liquido seminale di cui non aveva ancora capito se il gusto gli piacesse o meno e reprimendo un colpo di tosse. Il fidanzato si chinò su di lui, affondando nel suo viso, baciandolo con impeto prima che potesse aprire bocca e rovinare l'atmosfera come era solito fare il russo. «Allora, continui a preferire quel vecchio sordo a me?» berciò infatti non appena le labbra di Otabek si staccarono dalle sue, facendolo sorridere rassegnato. « Sì, preferisco Ludwig, sicuramente.» sentenziò facendo divampare il viso di Yuri, stavolta dalla rabbia, ma Otabek lo spinse disteso lungo il tappeto maculato nonostante le proteste infastidite del russo, baciandogli il mento a punta vezzeggiandolo prima che potesse divincolarsi dalla sua presa, pronto per il secondo round.

Nonostante quanto affermato in precedenza Otabek nemmeno si accorse che la musica era finita quando gli alti gemiti di Yuri riempirono la stanza, e che non c'era sinfonia migliore che potesse ascoltare. 


End file.
